Countdown to Halloween Short Story the Last
WARNING: DO NOT READ UNTIL OCTOBER 30 This is a short story written by FourFlames for the four-day Halloween Countdown. Enjoy! Chapter the First A shadow flickered dimly in the already-dark cavern. Taking his lantern, the dragon struggled up a ledge, and clung there panting. He looked down at the large chamber below, filled with a quietly growing crowd. After everyone was seated, he removed his cloak. "My fellow dragons," he rasped, holding the lantern to his face, "tonight is the night that we take back. Were it not for our aged brethren, we'd have done this years ago." There were several whispers from the crowd. "Tonight is the night," continued the old dragon, "that we celebrate...HALLOWEEN!!!" The crowd, which by the way, was everyone on the wiki, went crazy, and various costumed dragons began to spread out across the cave full of candy and mystical carnival booths. The elderly dragon looked on, his green eyes glittering with delight. "You will see... you will see," he said to himself, and he disappeared into the shadows, his dark brown scales fading away. Chapter the Second Morrowseer sat at the fortune teller booth, staring boredly at the crystal ball. His tea and jackpot were waiting for him at the casino, if only he could just ditch this... He considered it, but just as he was about to leave the booth, a traveling group of dragons sidled up to him. "We'd like to know our futures," they said. Morrowseer studied them, groaning as his warm tea surely grew colder by the moment. As he looked over the Seawings, an idea started coming to mind. "Cup your hands, good ladies and sirs," he said, slipping on the weird headdress the celebration master had given him to wear. "Now put them in a circle around the crystal ball." He waved his talons over it as they began to lay their talons down. He flipped the secret switch in the back and the ball began to shimmer. "I foresee... many fortunes in your futures.... much candy... and many, many fish. But beware, for I also foresee a dangerous fight," Morrowseer announced cryptically. The Seawings gave him two carnival tokens, thanked him, and departed. "Wait, wait," said Morrowseer slyly, adjusting his monocle. "How about some casino tokens in exchange instead?" Chapter the Third Superior was going crazy in the corner, prodding some poor Rainwing dressed up as Drackenstein. "Come on come on do the disco ball thing! HEHEHEHEHE!" "Woah woah woah, calm down, you're way too excited," said Solar Flare, walking over tiredly. "If you continue to drive this poor dragon insane I am going to personally walk over to that candy booth and tell them to shut it down." "WELL DUH THEY WON'T LISTEN TO YOU PARTY POOPER," squealed Superior as she fell on her face. "Oh and FYI it's Halloween, so yeah nice try but they're keeping the candy stand up." The mutant Sandwing did a facepalm. Suddenly, Harper's crazy dad on a sugar rush burst in, flapping around with a vat full of candy and fizzy liquid. "I have made a discovery!" he yelled. "Dr. Pepper to the second power plus Pixie Stix times three plus Nerds is equivalent to vomit!" He pointed to a green-faced Mudwing barfing the putrid concoction Bluefire had given him. "I need to test this discovery for variables. Would you mind?" Solar Flare did another facepalm. Chapter the Fourth "Ooo, a vat of neurotoxin specific to my chemistry experiment!" Chaetognath grinned. He reached out his talon to pilfer it, just as the dragon behind the booth glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?" hissed Atomsplitter. "Ummm..." Chaetognath quickly employed a subterfuge. "My, what a fine specimen this chemical is," he said. "How much for it?" "It's not for sale," Atomsplitter growled, snatching it away. "It's my only ''supply of raisin bran-based nuclear self-fusion serum and I'm ''not giving it up." Chaetognath fumed. "I'M A TEACHER, AND I HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH. GIMME." "I'm not giving you my serum, even if you are a teacher. I have places to be with my final product, and it has some important things to do. Good day." The Nightwing slammed the window to his booth shut and turned around to hurry out the back. An extremely irritated teal Seawing blocked the entrance, holding something fizzy and purple in a can. "I warned you..." said Chaetognath. He flipped open the lid and splattered bubblegum oil all over Atomsplitter. He was rewarded with a shriek, and he ran off laughing. Chapter the Fifth Kraken bounced around in the corner. "Wow!" he said, poking Rue. "This is a fun party! Cool music!" he yelled over the dubstep that was practically screaming from the speakers nearby. "I think I might go deaf!" "Don't go deaf," ''growled Rue. "We have apocalypses to fight and it would be better if you could hear what's going on around you." "WHAT?! SPEAK UP!" Rue grabbed a jelly bean and stuffed it up his nose. Kraken rubbed his head confusedly. "Ow, my nose hurts!" "Of course it does, I just plugged your breathing passage. Happy Halloween," she snorted, rolling her eyes as Kraken started sucking in air from his mouth. Chapter the Sixth Fae stared the curious dragon in the face. "Uhh... who are you?" "Chantreri," said the Rainwing with the odd vines in her wings. "Wow, you look pretty!" "I know," shrugged Chantreri, pausing to sip from a pitcher plant. "Anyways, this party is really terrible. I'm just here for some kicks." She snatched a Tootsie Pop and chewed it thoughtfully. "You wanna come with me? They're starting a game of Capture the Flag at one end of the cave. Winner takes all candy." "Well, I like candy," said Fae wistfully. "I guess it would be worth it if I get some." "Well then come on!" yelled Chantreri, dashing across the cave. Grass and flowers trailed behind her as she ran, and it was all Fae could do to keep up. Chapter the Seventh Starbolt ran in circles, on a sugar high. "MY FLAG MINE MINE!!!!" she yelled as she darted by for the thirtieth time around the flag. "No puppyguarding," said a Nightwing on the other team. Her eyes flamed bright purple. "The Lord of Sugar says pish to your failness," Starbolt answered. "GET HER!" yelled Chantreri, and Artemis, just as practically everyone on their team rushed at Starbolt's flag at the same time. "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Starbolt flew across the room, bombarded by a swarm of hissing angry dragons. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE SUGAR GOD!!!" She snapped her fingers and a cloud flew over the mass. "DIEEEEE!!!" Everyone screamed and ran. A couple Seawings just sat there, basking in the raincloud. She flew down and grabbed their flag. "AI GOT THE CANDY!" She nommed on it and left the room. Chapter the Eighth Texting randomly exploded and flew across the room. He crashed into a really annoyed Flamewing. "ARGH!" yelled Aiden. "I WAS EATING MY NOODLE!" "Too bad," said Texting, and he exploded again. He flew across the room with his magical Q-Tip and crashed into a wall. He fell on top of a witches' booth when suddenly he saw it. ''The frog. "DIE CREATURE!" yelled Texting. He flew at the witches and self destructed. The frog flew up in the air with one last "rrrbit" and then blew to smithereens. Texting stalked off, and the dragons dressed up as witches fainted. Chapter the Ninth Derp-Derp stared around and shrugged at all the candy. "I want Goldfish." Suddenly, a Mudwing walked by with a bowl full of Goldfish. Derp-Derp hopped on him and started banging on its head with his fists. "GOLDFISH NUMMY!" He stuffed the whole bowl in his mouth and trotted over to a stand that some Seawing scientist had just put up. "Hey, want some candy-infused soda?" "YUM!" said Derp-Derp. He batted his eyelashes and dumped the whole thing in his mouth. Suddenly, he felt very strange. His stomach began to bubble. "Uh oh..." Derp-Derp barfed stuff out of his mouth. It splatted the walls everywhere and hit a rainbow Rainwing in the face. Embarrassed, he flew off. Chapter the Tenth A brown dragon slipped out of the cave and flew down over the scene. His hood flopped over his eyes, and he had to swerve to avoid crashing into a rowdy band of candy hunters. "Hey, watch it!" yelled a Skywing. Lag raised his talon in response, and the Skywing crashed to the ground in slow motion. The dragons screeched and bolted. Lag rose up towards the sky, singling out each and every dragon. His eyes narrowed into slits. "You shall never fly again!" he roared, and in an instant, the dragons' wings slowed to an almost unmoving speed. They looked at each other in terror and expected to fall, but they just sat there in the air. Lag flew away, swooping down into the foyer with his wings folded to his sides. He landed with a crash in the center of the cave. A glower lined his face. "I have an announcement," said the Mudwing, raising his talon. Chapter the Eleventh "Tonight has been wonderful, everyone," Lag hissed. "Candy, fun, booths.... Halloween..." he shook his head. "But now... it will all end." He grinned ambitiously. Several adults looked on, questioning the Mudwing. "You will perish!" the animus growled. Claws burning with blue fire shot into the air as fast as lightning, gripping everyone tightly in a seeming black hole. Everyone began to screech in confusion. Their wings flapped, their tails lashed, they roared in an effort to stop as their motion crumpled. Movement froze altogether. Lag's eyes burned with glory, and in utter silence, he flew out of the cave, into a bright Halloween night. The last one that his victims would ever see. Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions